The existing holders are mainly used for professional-grade video cameras or photo cameras. These holders usually have huge sizes and are too heavy to carry. Most of these holders may only rotate about three axes and do not have good stabilizing effects. Due to lacking of feedback for the pose of the video camera or photo camera, these holders cannot provide a real-time stabilizing compensation during moving shooting, and they have problems of unstabilized mobile platform, video camera or photo camera during moving shooting and may be used only in a stationary position.